1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector stop ring, an optical fiber cord with an optical connector using the same, and methods for manufacturing an optical fiber cord with an optical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical communication systems using optical fibers have been actively developed with increasing speed and capacity of information communication. In such optical communication systems, optical communication is generally performed by connecting an optical connector with the tip end of an optical fiber cord that holds optical fiber the inside thereof, and connecting this optical connector with a device such as an optical communication module.
In general, the optical fiber connector may be formed by passing optical fiber through a boot, a crimping ring, a stop ring and a spring, exposing the optical fiber of the fiber cord, fixing a ferrule to the tip end of the exposed optical fiber, adjusting the locations of said members above for the optical fiber cord, engaging a plug frame with the stop ring, crimping the stop ring and the optical fiber cord by the crimping ring, attaching the boot, and finally engaging a grip with the plug frame.